It Happened at the Bar
by Cabenson82
Summary: A night out with Abbie just about anything can happen...


_This is a first for this sort of story. I've written others for myself but am branching out to see what others will think. I'm sort of on the fence on this one but please let me know what you think. Enjoy_

* * *

Olivia walked up to the bar after leaving Abbie on the dance floor. Flagging down the bartender he brought her a beer which gladly accepted. Taking a drink she looked around the bar and her eyes froze on a blonde at the end of the bar. "Hey Tommy, whatever the blonde at the end of the bar is having send her another one on me."

"Whatever you say Liv." Tommy said tossing her a bottle of water. "Give that to Abbie while I deliver your drink."

Liv took a drink of her beer and shook her head. "Last time I checked I didn't here, Abbie will come over when she is ready. Besides I already told you Romeo, Juliet is looking for Cinderella."

"A man can dream can't he?" Tommy asked with a wink and walked to the end of the bar and set the glass infront of the blonde saying a few words then pointing down to Olivia.

The blonde raised her drink and mouthed thank you before turning back to the woman next to her.

"You win some and you lose some Liv." Tommy said with a cocky grin as he placed another beer infront of her and walked away.

* * *

The blonde was listening to the woman next to her but she kept looking back at the other end of the bar. The short haired brunette that bought her the drink was gone. Sitting up a little straighter she tried to focus on what the woman was saying when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she found the the beautiful brunette standing at her elbow smiling down at her.

"Excuse me for interrupting but would you care to dance?" making eye contact and flashing her a killer smile.

Looking her up and down the blonde finally agreed and excused herself from the woman next to her. Taking the hand that was offered she followed the dark stranger to the dance floor.

"Thank you for rescuing me. That woman was talking my ear off and I have no clue what she was talking about." cleaning close to talk into her ear as they danced. "My name's Crystal, what's your?"

Pulling her closer Liv whispered in her ear. "Everyone calls me Liv and this dance is a good way to say thank you."

Time seemed to fly by as they danced. Each song seeming to bring them closer together. Soon Olivia's hands were working up and down Crystals hips, pulling her tighter against her.

Crystal looked up into Liv's eyes, took her by the hand and quickly started leading her back towards the bathrooms. Catching Abbie's eye Liv winked and followed Crystal.

* * *

Olivia backed Crystal up against the brick wall in the dark alley quickly claiming her mouth in a rough kiss. Tongues fighting for control, teeth nipping. Crystals fingers dug into Liv's hips pulling her closer and rocking into her.

Liv pulled the tail of Crystals shirt from her skirt and ran her hands up her rib cage to cup and tease the tight peaks of her breasts. Kissing her way from her mouth down the long column of her neck. A moan escaped Crystals mouth as Liv kissed lower and shoved her bra and tank up to reveal her breasts. Hungrily sucking one tip deep in her mouth, letting her hands roam back down to her hips.

"Oh god. Stop teasing me." Crystal cried pulling Olivia's mouth closer to her feed her more of her breast. "I need to feel you inside of me."

Liv grinned against the flesh in her mouth and reached down under Crystals short skirt. Tearing the thin fabric of her panties right off of her hips.

Hearing the sound of her panties ripping sent a flood of wetness down her thighs. "Fuck me Liv. Now!"

Releasing her nipple with a pop Liv pinned her against the wall with a kiss that stole her breath. Liv's tongue pressed for entrance and at the same time two fingers sank deep inside the slick opening between her thighs. Crystals legs almost gave out as Liv started stroking her clit with her thumb.

Liv held her tighter with her left arm "Hold on tight" she said as she once again drew her nipple into her mouth and continued thrusting her fingers faster into the woman shaking in her arms. Liv felt her fingers being drawn deeper and being held tighter with an grin she curled her fingers and stroked her gspot.

"Oh Liv! I'm gonna cum. Please don't stop!" Crystal cried as her nails dug into Olivia's back while she held on for dear life.

"Do it. Cum for sugar." Liv prompted as she pumped faster into the begging woman.

With a scream Crystals head fell to Olivia's neck and bit her as her orgasm hit her and almost took her to her knees. Liv held tight and continued to gently stroke and tease till Crystal begged her to stop.

After a few minutes Crystal's legs were able to hold her up without Liv holding onto her. She fixed her clothes and leaned over to give Liv a kiss. "Thanks, I needed that." with that she turned and starting walking up the alley.

"Where are you going?" Liv asked watching her walk away. "Come on let me buy you a drink."

Turning and walking backwards Crystal just waved. "No thanks, I've got places to be. Plus I got what I was looking for." With a wink she was gone.

* * *

Liv went back in the bar and cleaned up then went to find Abbie who was sitting at the bar.

"Where the hell did you go Benson?" Abbie asked handing her friend a beer but froze mid way. "Oh you are so fucked my friend."

Liv took the beer. "What the hell are you talking about Ab's?"

Abbie pushed Liv's head to the side by her chin so she could get a better look at the full bite mark on her neck. "How the hell can you not feel that bite on your neck? That shit looks painful."

Liv's hand flew to her neck and she winced as she touched it. "Ah damnit. Now I'm going to have to hide this shit."

" I think we better have ourselves a shot don't you?" Abbie said flagging Tommy down.

"Just one and then I gotta get going." Liv said as they took their shots. " Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

Olivia let herself into her apartment and made her way back to her bedroom. Peeling her clothes off as she went. Stopping in the bathroom to brush her teeth and take off her make up before crawling into bed.

Liv pulled up the covers and crawled into the bed and over to the warm body that was already there. "Hey baby. How was your night?"

Alex turned over and kissed Olivia before curling into her side. "I had a very nice night thank you. Did you and Abbie have a good time at the bar."

"Oh yeah. You know its always good times when I go out with Abbie." Liv said with a smile as her hand tickled up and down Alex' back. "There is one thing though."

"What's that?" Alex asked with a purr as her back arched.

Liv rolled her onto her back and leaned down with a wolfish grin. "How am I going to hide this mark on my neck from your mother tomorrow?"

Alex pushed Liv off of her and turned on the lamp next to the bed. There on Olivia's neck was a full set of Alex teeth. Oh my god baby I'm so sorry! Crystal must have thought you were good enough to eat."

They both started laughing as Liv started to tickle Alex. "Guess I'm just going to have to tell your mom you abuse me."

"You wouldn't dare! I'll cover it tomorrow and she'll never know it was there." Alex cried as she cuddled up close to Liv and laying her head on her chest. "On a side note tonight was amazing."

Liv agreed and pulled her girl friend close to her side. "Happy Anniversary sweetheart."

After sharing many gentle kisses the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
